


Obsession: Part 2

by Triskellion



Series: NCIS Home Pack [41]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Episode: s04e21 Brothers in Arms, Gen, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 13:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13482654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triskellion/pseuds/Triskellion
Summary: AU mostly following cannon events: Just what is Jenny up to?





	Obsession: Part 2

“You would tell me if the Director came to you about another undercover op? For the Frog or not?”

Gibbs watched Tony carefully as the shifter violently asserted he would, swearing up one side and down the other that he’d learned about Troy Webster the same time Gibbs had. “God knows she didn’t tell me much, but I’d have gone with her to a late night call if I’d known, and called you even before you knew. This is… Is she trying to get herself killed?”

And yet, for all the logic and all the truth in his words, Gibbs still caught the very faint twitch at the initial question.

“I don’t know, Tony. But I’m getting worried.”

“Me too, boss.” That was truth, but too much of it. There was something more under that truth. Or maybe it referred to something more than what Gibbs had meant.

Gibbs cursed himself, his memory, and his fear. He should have asked Tony more that day in the basement when his second had admitted to the undercover work. Hell, he never should have left after the explosion. And now he’d lost so much trust he’d never get the full truth from Tony.

The only question was whether that last truth was going to bite them in the ass or not.


End file.
